


No Regrets

by kiefercarlos



Series: TARDIS Adventures [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Rose wakes up after an amazing night unsure if John was going to stay.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor | John Smith/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: TARDIS Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678825
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	No Regrets

Rose rolled over and stretched and it took her a couple of second for last night to flash back in her memory. She scrunched up her eyes to try and push the memory away. It was one of the single most outstanding nights she's had and yet, it was with her best friend. How could she possibly recover from something like that? She may end up never speaking to him again. He probably made a runner first thing last night, because she's sure she fell asleep first and he's not here.

It's during this inner monologue that she notices a smell wafting through the apartment. She rolls out of bed and grabs her dressing gown from the back of the door. Freezing for a moment, noticing a pair of trousers still on the floor.

She carefully slips out of her bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. John is standing in pants and a shirt at her cooker. "You're still here….and you're making pancakes?" She questions stepping into the room, giving her an angle on the cooker and the counter next to it, which already had small pile of pancakes sitting on a plate.

"Morning. You sleep alright?" John asks, not turning from the cooker, "Yeah, ummm, you're half naked. Standing in my kitchen." She says trying to get her head around what's going on. "Well I'm making pancakes, I need a shirt." He says softly, as he plates up more pancakes and finally turns to look at her with that stupid grin on his face.

Rose takes a step closer. "You're still in my kitchen." She says closing the gap between them. "Where else would I be, do I look like I would leave the flat dressed like this." He comments lifting his arms, showing his lack of dress.

"You spent the night?" She wondered aloud and John just looked at her confused this time. "Well of course I did, where else would I have gone." He replies turning back to the cooker, turning everything off. "Guys don't usually spend the night." Rose admits, watching him move, grabbing the plates of pancakes. "Seriously?" He questioned, raising a brow at her, turning to put everything on the table in the corner.

"Yeah, most guys don't usually make it back to the flat to be honest." Rose admits as she watches him move about her kitchen. He'd spent many a night here, but usually in the spare room or on the sofa. So he knows his way around her life, better than practically anyone else in her life.

"Oh, I feel honoured." He admits with a smile as he turns to grin at her from where he's now moved to make them both a cup of tea. "I'm still kind of amazed that you didn't leg it at the first opportunity." Rose admits, wrapping her arms around herself and John turns to grin at her again.

"Well, why would I?" He asks staring at her like she was the world's biggest gem. "Probably because you thought it was a mistake. I'm a big girl, I can handle rejection, you don't have to hang around." She admits sadly, glancing down to the floor, self-consciously.

"I didn't though." He says and he crosses the room, placing the two mugs on the table and then moving to stand in front of Rose. "You're something special Rose. I've never met anyone like you. I was always just too afraid of saying something." He admits and she lifts her head to meet his eyes and stared at him. "Really?" She questions, needing some sort of assurance, for her own self esteem. His answer was to wrap his arms around her and kiss the air out of her lungs, leaving her breathless and slightly daze.

"Yes. You're the single most fascinating person I've ever met." He admits, resting his hands on her shoulders, while she comes back to reality. "Now, come and sit down, I worked hard on these pancakes." He says with a smile and leads her into a chair.

The pair of them are pretty awkward and silent over breakfast, but come lunch time, they've managed to slip into some semblance of their usual routine together, just with a lot of more kisses and touching.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
